


Family is priceless

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Antique, Antiquing, Gen, M/M, antiques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: promptabuddie: Buddie goes antiquing.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Family is priceless

**Author's Note:**

> https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189780436645

**_Love is priceless_ **

“Nice vase what’s it from like Ming dynasty?” Buck joked stopping in his tracks.

He'd come with Eddie was carried a coin he wanted to get appraised.

They were at the visiting road show while he spotted it and was reminded of his dad’s collection of things that were better off in a museum than a house with a kid in it.

“Yes sir. I was just about to tell this lady a price.” The elder gentleman said.

Before anyone could stop him Buck picked it up and caused gasps. Security looked like they were gonna kill him as the guy seemed ready too faint.

“It’s too bad it’s a fake. Real ones feel heavier. Close copies can’t get the right mix of materials.” Eddie felt like checking Buck for a doppelganger. He kept looking at him like he grew an extra head.

“How do you know that Buck?” Was past his lips before he knew it.

“I threatened to break my dad’s once back in high school. And he’s not using his flashlight yet which would help identify it.” Buck started over as the man turned on the woman before calling security to take her to a room with her boyfriend.

Eddie followed after buck not finished with hearing about this sudden revelation.

“Your dad had one of those? ” buck stopped walking so fast as Eddie got beside him.

“Two actually but not anymore” buck laughed nervously.

“You really broke it?”

“On accident. Our maid did it but I told him it was me” buck said looking back at a diamond appraisal.

“Don’t tell me”

“Ma'am isn't that a blood diamond. Rig-” he began.

“Yes dear. I was trying to get some more information from him first. Are you an appraiser that’s recently joined us? Most leave while off work.” The woman looked at him skeptically.

“Huh? No. We’re just here to get a coin appraised for my b-”

“Oh. You two need to see Malcolm. He’s in the 300s. Keep going straight then make a left. You can’t miss him. He’s been free most of today.” With that she turned to the guy who was sweating and looked ready to run. “Mind sharing where you really got this diamond? Falsifying documents is a serious matter, you'll be away from quite some time, ”

Buck pulled Eddie away before security came to box in the guy.

“If you’re so good why don’t you appraise this?”

“Just because my parents were rich doesn’t mean I’m qualified. Dad had an obnoxious collection, and mom was conflict conscious about her gifts. You need an expert.” Buck got them in line.

“That’s why you didn’t take the money?”

“Not just that. I’d rather be broke with my friends and family that actually care than be rich with parents that wish I wasn’t there and friends that only like me because I’m as rich as them. Me and Maddie got out on scholarships and never turned back. It’s felt better to earn it.” Buck didn’t meet Eddie’s eyes.

“Wow Buck. I didn’t-”

“Plus y'all are worth more than that. It was about getting my life back with the 118. You're pricel-”

“I’m ready for you sirs.” The Malcolm guy said waving them over.

Eddie felt even more reassured buck was a damn angel. He had to tell him everything.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189782204893/love-is-priceless-nice-vase-whats-it-from-ming


End file.
